


Soon You'll Get Better

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: When it comes to this tear-jerker song, I get major season 2 vibes.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lover [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Kudos: 11





	Soon You'll Get Better

It was cold in Room 203, Kurt pulled his cardigan tighter around him and reached out for his dad’s hand. He wanted to feel those fingers curl around his own but they were completely still. The machines were beeping as they tracked his dad’s heartbeat. Periodically, a nurse would come in and check Burt’s vitals. They usually smiled at Kurt, who rarely looked at them. 

All of his focus was on his dad. He barely noticed the glee club visitors bring him food. Mercedes was usually the one forcing him to eat. Carole and Finn came and stayed with him after school. 

When Kurt did go back to McKinley, he wasn’t mentally in those classes. His grades didn’t falter much because he tried to do his homework when he was with his dad. Somebody told him that even though Burt was in a coma, he could hear him so Kurt read his textbooks aloud, practiced his French, and wrote out math problems on a small, portable whiteboard in order to explain them to his dad. 

_And I hate to make this all about me  
But who am I supposed to talk to?  
What am I supposed to do  
If there's no you?_

Carole told Kurt he could come stay at their house but he didn’t want to; leaving his house would be like giving up on his dad. He couldn’t give up. Burt was going to wake up. There was no way Kurt was going to lose both of his parents in hospital rooms. 

He didn’t really remember his mom’s cancer treatments but he did recognize the white halls of a hospital when he went to say goodbye to her. He wasn’t going to let that happen to his dad too. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not even this year. Burt was going to wake up because if he didn’t what was going to become of Kurt. 

He’d have no one. 

When Kurt gets to the hospital the next day, a nurse was just leaving his dad’s room. Kurt brought new flowers with him to replace the dried out ones he threw out yesterday. He gets out his homework as he always did and started talking to his dad. After almost an hour of that, Kurt goes to get himself a cup of coffee. When he returns, there are an abundance of nurses and doctors gathering in Burt’s room and lots of rapid beeping. Something is wrong. Very wrong. 

“What’s going on?” Kurt shouts. “Is he okay?”

His grip on the paper coffee cup tightens. The lid pops off and drops to the floor. 

A nurse comes over to him and holds him back while the rest of them move Burt’s bed out of the room. 

“Where are you taking him?” he demands. 

No one answers him. It’s like they can’t hear his questions. 

“Dad! Where is he going?” 

Kurt ends up crumpled on the ground with a nurse trying to console him as he cries. 

“Dad,” he murmurs. “Dad.”

_This won't go back to normal, if it ever was_  
It's been years of hoping, and I keep saying it because  
'Cause I have to... 

“Kurt.” 

Someone is shaking his shoulder. 

“Kurt, come on,” they say, again. 

He opens up his eyes. Where is he? His eyes adjusted and Kurt recognizes the bedroom. Blaine’s room. 

“Hey,” Blaine says, “are you okay? You were moving a lot in your sleep and talking about your dad.”

“Nightmare.”

Blaine sits up and moves Kurt’s head to his lap so he can run his fingers through his hair. It’s known to calm Kurt down almost instantly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I was at the hospital and he was in a coma,” Kurt explains. 

“Like when he had his heart attack.” 

“Yeah,” Kurt replies, wiping away his tears. “Then, something went wrong. The doctors took him away and no one would tell me what was going on. There was so much noise and no one was listening to me.”

Kurt’s starting to get worked up again.

“It wasn’t real.”

“I know,” Kurt says. “My dad’s okay now. He’s eating healthy and he has Carole to watch over him. I just worry sometimes.”

“What brought this dream on do you think?”

“Stress,” Kurt answers. “It’s a recurring nightmare I have when I’m stressed.”

“Is it about transferring back to McKinley?”

“It’s about leaving you,” Kurt tells him.

Blaine frowns. “You know you’ll still have me even if you’re not at Dalton.”

Kurt sits up then. “I know but I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Blaine says, kissing his cheek. “I’ll come visit every weekend.”

“No, I’m going to want to come see you too and the Warblers.”

“Fine, every other weekend I’ll come to Lima and the rest you come to Dalton.”

“Perfect,” Kurt says. 

They lay back down on Blaine’s bed happy his roommate was gone for the weekend. Kurt and Blaine needed one last weekend at Dalton to themselves before they were no longer going to the same school. In the morning, Kurt would call his dad just to remind him that he loved him.


End file.
